


Interoffice Relationships

by dianalethaby



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut, Teacher AU, duh - Freeform, school au, that's all i can write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianalethaby/pseuds/dianalethaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Emma Thompson and Anna Chancellor are teachers.</p><p>Emma is Anna's boss after getting the job she waited her entire life for. Anna can't stand her. Emma loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come in”, a voice called out to Anna. She did as it said, and entered her head of department’s office.

“Ah, Ms Chancellor. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she smirked, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

Anna hated her. She hated the way she said her name like it was an unspeakable illness, she hated the way she smiled at her like there was some big joke she was missing out on, and most of all, she hated how much she looked down on her. Emma Thompson knew full well that Anna had wanted the head of department job when Peter left. But of course, she got passed over for beautiful, charming, intellectual Emma.

“Ms Chancellor? You know there’s nothing I find more thrilling than watching you stare into space, but some of us have actual work to do.” Emma raised her eyebrows and returned to the papers she had been looking at.

Emma loved her. Not in the sense that she wanted to marry her and love every fibre of her being. But in the sense that she loved to rile her up and watch her get frustrated. Anna was bitter beyond belief when Emma had got the career boost she so desperately craved. It fulfilled Emma to no end to see her wound up and angry. It was like she was her little toy, solely there for her enjoyment.

“I’m having a problem with a student.” Anna said passively.   
Without looking up from what she was doing, Emma responded. “For Christ’s sake, Anna, deal with it yourself. You’ve been here longer than I have…you’re better equipped to deal with them.” She put her tongue in her cheek, well aware that she’d hit a low blow.   
Sighing and trying to remain calm, the brunette continued. “Look, I’ve tried to deal with her ever since she was put into my class, having moved around from teacher to teacher. It’s just not working out. I think you need to give her a stern talking to.” Now it was Emma’s turn to sigh, as she pushed her glasses up onto her head. “If you say so, Chancellor…but you know, in the future, if you want an excuse to talk to me, just do it.” She sneered, carrying on with her work.

Anna snapped. She’d put up with her ‘boss’’ stupid remarks and callous jokes for long enough.   
“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Her tone was enough to make Emma actually look up.   
"Give it a rest, Anna, it was just a joke. Get back to work, please.” She dismissed her with a wave of her hand in the general direction of the door, but the woman she so loved to irritate would not give up easily.   
"No. I want you to explain what you meant.” Anna stared the older woman down, the enchanting blue of her eyes catching the light.

Heels against a wooden floor was the only sound to be heard until the owner of the shoes stopped in front of Anna, their faces inches away. Her voice was sharp and unwavering as she spoke, and blue eyes locked with green.   
“I am suggesting,” she projected assertively, “that you are a lesbian.”   
Anna’s mouth opened and shut quickly, as if she was going to retort, but then thought better of it.   
“I think you are a sadistic, bitter old lesbian whose gazes at me always linger a bit too long, whose eyes always seem to rest on my cleavage, who always tries to catch a discrete look at my arse when I bend do-“   
Anna’s voice was choked. “You shut up. You shut up right now.”   
“Oh! Or what?”  
It was like she was daring her. And Anna was never one to turn down a dare.

Anna pushed her mouth against Emma’s hungrily, evoking a small gasp from Emma, who obviously thought she never would have done it. She drew back for a moment, and the pair looked at each other, both shocked about what had happened. The silence didn’t last for long, as Emma went in for another kiss, and short breaths and moans were omitted. Soon, her arms were draped around Anna’s neck and Anna’s around her waist, their kisses getting increasingly more passionate and greedy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck”, Emma mumbled, still entangled in a kiss, as Anna unbuttoned her own shirt, who then  
wasted no time in getting behind Emma to help her out of her dress, caressing and kissing her neck while doing so. The soft noises and moans she made pleased Anna, who watched as her dress dropped to a little pool around her feet.

She then stood back and admired her superior’s body, which was in remarkably good shape for a woman a few years older than her. She’d taken note of her curves before, and her legs that seemed to never end, and her eye candy chest, but had only ever dreamed of seeing it underneath clothes. The delicate red underwear she wore matched the figure-hugging red dress. Anna then realised she’d been staring, but also that Emma seemed perfectly fine with her observing her body. Her thought process stopped abruptly, as Emma spoke.

  
“I know you’ve wanted to do this since the day I walked in here.” She leered, walking towards Anna. “You felt threatened. You still do. So obviously, the only way to regain control of this situation is to completely dominate me, right?”   
Emma was now the one caressing Anna, laying tiny kisses along her bare neck and shoulders, running her hands over her breasts and taut stomach. And Anna was now the one to let out small moans and pants, as Emma suddenly dropped down to the floor, pulling Anna’s trousers away with her. Anna instinctively kicked them off from around her feet, and watched as Emma stood in front of her and inspected her, much like she herself had done earlier.

She would never dare admit to it, but Emma had always been fond of Anna’s ‘unconventional’ beauty. It was like it came naturally to her; she didn’t even have to wear a tight-fitting dress and heels to look sexy. And now here she was, the unconventionally beautiful woman who apparently hated her was wearing nothing but lacy black underwear in her office. It pleased Emma to see how her eyes exploring Anna’s body made her nervous. But she hoped it would soon become the other way round.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Emma demanded, her hands on her hips.   
“Nothing, I just, well, it was just, I ju-“  
“Well, well, it was just, I just. Come on, Anna”, she began as she walked towards her. “How much do you want to fuck me? Control me, use me, put me in my place. Think of all the nasty things I’ve ever said to you that hurt your little feelings.”  
So Anna thought, and decided to give her boss what was coming to her.

Anna pushed Emma against her desk and thrust her fingers inside her underwear. Startled, Emma panted as Anna’s fingers extended deeper inside her. She now had her arms wrapped around Anna’s neck, and was bucking her hips, trying to make the sensation feel even better. Picking up the pace, Anna grinned. “Oh, do you like that you fucking bitch? Stealing my job, belittling me in front of everyone else…I don’t think you even deserve to cum.”   
Emma was now thrashing about as she tried to stammer out a response. “No…please…Anna”, she murmured in between small moans, trying to stay as quiet as she could.   
Her grin returned as Anna swiftly drew her fingers out of Emma, causing her to gasp. She glared at her with one perfectly shaped brow raised. “Beg me.”  
It was like Emma had returned to her previous torturous self, when her face quickly changed from one of desire to the cocky, obnoxious one Anna was so familiar with. “What?”, was all she could manage to say.   
Anna was revelling in the power she had over the bitch who made her life hell. “You heard me. Beg me to make you cum like the whore you are.”  
Emma gulped, unable to believe that she was actually going to beg Anna Chancellor to give her an orgasm. The idea alone utterly embarrassed her. Yet, the idea of humiliation was not an unattractive one to her.  
  
“Please, Anna. Please let me cum. I’m begging you.”  
“You only had to ask.” Anna replied smugly, enjoying the look of desperation on the other woman’s face.

She slid her fingers back inside Emma, who once again began to moan and curse breathlessly.   
“Fuck, you’re soaking, when was the last time you got off?” Anna snickered, pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde, who was too indulged to make a catty remark back about how easy she is.  
Emma began to writhe underneath the pressure of Anna leaning against her, and the immense amount of delight she was giving her. Her bucks became more frequent, her uncontrollable moans ran into each other and became louder until Anna gave one last thrust, leaving Emma to cry out in release. Letting go of her neck, Emma fell back against her desk, breathing heavily, waves of pleasure running through her. Anna stepped back to admire her work; the image of her boss spread against her desk, underwear sodden, was not one she was going to forget for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma’s rapid breaths gradually slowed down, while Anna stood and watched her. Yes, Emma thought, having her colleague finger fuck her in her own office was the best idea she’d had in a while. Although, she knew Anna would not let her live this down.

“Did you like that, slut?” she taunted.

And there it was.

“Yes, very much so,” Emma smiled, perching herself on the edge of her desk. “But that was just a warm-up”, she continued as she swung her legs.  
Anna smiled back. “Yeah, I believe it’s time you repaid me.”  
“Oh. I was going to suggest you do me again, but that’s good too.”

Anna rolled her eyes internally. Was herself all this woman ever thought about? She made quite a good sub though. And she was very willing.

“Get on your knees. If I’m going to domme you, we’re going to do this properly.” Anna nodded to the floor, trying hard to not crack a smile.  
“You even know the correct terms and everything. Wow, you are as depraved as I thought you were.” Emma scoffed, legs still swinging against her desk.  
Anna chose to ignore her comment, and instead stood straight in front of Emma, their lips nearly touching.  
“If you do not do what I say, you will be experiencing a whole other world of pain. I think you’d better get down now, and follow my instructions.” She commanded, loving the feeling of power. If only she had got the job over Emma, then she could be like this all the time.  
While Emma toyed with the idea of Anna laying her over her knee and spanking her arse raw, she decided it was probably in her best intentions to follow her orders for now, and hopped off the desk. She then sank to the floor, on her knees.  
“Gosh, you are obedient.” Anna snorted, fully aware that Emma was enjoying this too much to disobey.

As Anna ran her hands through Emma’s short, choppy hair, it immediately became clear to her what she was to do. She wasn’t exactly new to doing it with women, and had been told in the past that she was actually rather good at it. Tentatively, she began placing soft kisses up and down Anna’s smooth legs, making her way closer and closer towards the inside of her thighs. Anna winced as the first kiss was placed there, and did even more so when Emma started to peel her underwear off. Looking up at Anna, Emma grasped the black lace with her teeth and slid them down to Anna’s feet. Then, she worked her way back up the domme’s body, until she reached her crotch. Anna’s dominant streak kicked in again, as she abruptly pushed Emma’s head towards her aching cunt. Emma gladly obliged as she breathed in Anna’s sweet smell, and began to tease her, flicking her tongue in and out of her cunt. This pleased Anna enough for a while, but she wasn’t going to play along with the submissive’s games. She grabbed Emma’s hair once again, and pushed her even further towards her, rocking against her hips against her slick tongue. Emma got the message and began to fuck Anna even more, her tongue darting in and out, lapping her up with no intention of stopping. This combined with her rocking hips started to send Anna onto the verge of a perfect orgasm. Having complete control over her boss who’d fucked her over for years, doing it in her office, the traces of her perfume left on her body…it all felt so good.

“Fuck, Emma.” Anna’s sighs and moans became increasingly more frantic.  
“Fuck, yes!”, she groaned as her body tightened and Emma’s face buried even deeper towards her clit.  
One last flicker of her tongue was all that it took to send Anna over the edge, as she let out a massive moan, and released into Emma’s mouth, who happily licked it up.

Anna regulated her breathing while Emma continued to lap at her cunt. They both silently vowed to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think this was the weakest chapter yet...I don't know. Maybe I'm being critical. But I think it will get better as it goes on!! I have some nice ideas for the two :) Enjoy ~


	4. Chapter 4

“I never had you down as the submissive type”, Anna quipped, her long fingers still tangled in Emma’s hair.  
“Breathe a word to anyone and I’ll have you out of here faster than you came.” Emma snapped, her governing personality returning quickly. Despite this, she didn’t pull away from Anna, who continued to stroke her head as she knelt against her on the floor.   
“So what happens now?” asked Anna.  
“Well”, Emma started with a deep sigh. “I suppose I’ll go back to being your life ruining boss and you’ll go back to hating me.”  
Anna suddenly pulled away from Emma, which surprised her, as she softly fell to the floor, pleasing Anna’s inner sadist a little. “You know, it doesn’t have to be like that.”  
“I can’t say I can exactly see us getting married and proclaiming our everlasting love for each other any time soon, Anna.” Emma replied snarkily, as she stepped back into her red dress that had been nonchalantly crumpled up in a corner.

Rolling her eyes at Emma as she so often found herself doing, Anna helped her put the dress back on, all the while admiring her body. Her eyes travelled over her silky curves and every spot of freckled skin, appreciating the way the smooth small of her back felt against her hands as she zipped the tight dress up. While she gave her neck tiny little kisses, Anna smiled and admitted to herself, yes, this woman truly was magnificent. She hoped that the encouraging breaths and moans escaping Emma’s mouth were reassurance that she felt the same way.

“It’s quite a shame you’ve already put that dress back on”, Anna spoke sultrily into the other woman’s ear, as she grabbed around her waist. “It does look very good on you, though. I always have liked you in red.”   
“The dress...it can easily be removed once again.” Emma replied with a grin, guiding Anna’s hands across her body.

As soon as the two became comfortable with each other again, a sound tore them apart. The school bell signalling the end of the day blared through the building.   
“Shit, Anna…how long have you been up here for?” Emma panicked, abruptly switching back into work mode.  
“A couple of hours? Maybe a bit longer?” said Anna, watching as Emma scrambled for her desk, tossing around various different sheets of paper and books. Deciding she needed to calm down, she hopped onto the desk, still in her black lace attire and spoke.  
“Oh darling, do give it a rest. I’m sure it’s not the first time you’ve submitted to a colleague in your own office.”   
“Shut it Anna, I’m hardly in the mood.” Emma’s glasses were now teetering on the end of her nose once again. “You’ve distracted me enough already today.”  
Anna’s annoyed from being ignored face hastily changed to a happy one as she had an idea. She snatched the piece of paper Emma was intensely staring at from her clutches. “Well, after distracting you all day, the least I can do is repay you. Let me take you out to dinner.”  
  
Emma weighed up the options in her head. A few hours ago she would have scoffed in her co-worker’s face, accused her of having some weird crush on her, and laughed. But also maybe thought about it for the rest of the day, wondered if she should have accepted, if she was being too harsh on her...what she looks like when she has an orgasm. But now, the idea was not completely alien to her, and actually rather attractive. Emma supposed it would be nice to get to know her after they’d fucked each other’s brains out for several hours. She also supposed that there may be something in it for her at the end, too. The work could wait. Anna couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i've mentioned on twitter - i'm sorry for the length! this was slightly a filler chapter as i just needed to get to the next point in the story. i hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully there's better things to come!!


End file.
